Because of numerous operational advantages, equipment for pressure sealing business forms, having pressure activated adhesive patterns thereon, have become increasingly popular. Two commercial systems that effect pressure sealing of business forms are the Moore 4800 equipment, sold by Moore Business Forms, Inc. of Lake Forest, Ill. ("Moore"), and the Moore-Toppan 870, sold by Toppan Moore of Japan.
The Moore-Toppan system uses two full width roll pairs to successively engage an advancing business form over the full face of the form. Such equipment is very effective for two ply business forms having pressure sensitive adhesive patterns disposed thereon, such as the pressure sensitive adhesive shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,128, and such as sold by Toppan-Moore under the trade designation "TM 124". While such a system is very successful, it has components that are more massive than desired to apply a preferred pressure of at least about 100 pounds per lineal inch to the forms.
In order to handle business forms with inserts (and other surface interruptions such as labels, windows, etc.) the Moore 4800 system is utilized. The Moore 4800 design is based on perimeter sealing only, and uses two successive edge sealing mechanisms with a turn mechanism between the two sealer modules. While this machine is very effective, it requires more floor space than is desired, and requires close alignment with the folder or sheeter to which it is attached.
According to the present invention, a machine is provided that in a simple, low cost manner, allows one to have the product flexibility of the Moore 4800 (that is handling media with inserts, windows, unequal folds, labels, and other surface manifestations) without jamming or crushing of components of the forms, yet--when the forms being handled are two ply forms--allows the production of forms in the same way as the Toppan-Moore steam roller system, i.e. producing flat forms that have an aesthetically pleasing appearance when stacked and sorted. The invention also allows these desirable end results to be accomplished without requiring the comparatively high floor space area of the Moore 4800 (all edges of forms, even with inserts, being sealed in a single pass), and provides a lower cost alternative to the massive Moore-Toppan 870.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for sealing pressure sensitive adhesive patterns on business forms and that can produce very flat aesthetic two ply forms, yet--after conversion--can handle forms with inserts, in a single pass, comprises the following elements: First and second rollers mounted for rotation about substantially parallel first and second stationary axes, respectively, the rollers each having an axial length of at least about five inches. Means for rotating the first and second rollers about said first and second axes. Main frame means for mounting a plurality of idler rollers in association with the first and second rollers so that the idler rollers cooperate with the first and second rollers to apply a compressive pressure to business forms passing between them of at least about 100 pounds per lineal inch. A first idler roller assembly for cooperation with the main frame means, comprising: Third and fourth rollers mounted for rotation about substantially parallel third and fourth axes, which are parallel to the first and second axes, each of the third and fourth rollers having an axial length of at least about five inches; and spring means for applying spring pressure to the third and fourth rollers which provides the compressive pressure to business forms. And, a second idler roller assembly for cooperation with the main frame means in place of the first idler roller assembly, the second idler roller assembly comprising: At least three narrow width roller couples, the rollers of the narrow width roller couples being mounted on common and sixth axes, parallel to the first and second axes, the roller couples being spaced along the fifth and sixth axes; spring means for applying spring pressure to each of the roller couples which provides the compressive pressure to business forms; and means for mounting the couples so that a roller from each of the plurality of couples cooperates with each of the first and second rollers, and so that business forms with inserts, labels, windows, or other surface interruptions without damage to the business forms.
A conveyor may be provided for conveying business forms into operative association with the first roller. A housing is also preferably provided with various components mounted in one or more discrete units, and the discrete units are mounted within the housing--such as on a plurality of rails mounted in stationary bushings, at least some of which are open-top--for movement into and out of the housing.
Typically, the first and second rollers are "dead-shaft" construction rollers, with a non-rotating support shaft that is as short as possible to reduce deflection due to spring load. In this construction, the rollers are hollow and have a central stationary shaft, with roller bearings disposed between the hollow interior of the roller and the stationary shaft. A gear is connected to at least one end of each of the rollers and the motor, through gearing means, drives the rollers.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for sealing pressure sensitive adhesive patterns on business forms is provided which can handle business forms with inserts, or having other surface interruptions. This apparatus comprises: First and second stationary axis rollers mounted for rotation about substantially parallel first and second stationary axes, respectively. Main frame means for mounting a plurality of idler rollers in association with the first and second rollers so that the idler rollers cooperate with the first and second rollers to apply a compressive pressure to business forms passing between them of at least about 100 pound per lineal inch. An idler roller assembly mounted on the main frame means and comprising: at least three narrow width roller couples, the rollers of said narrow width roller couples being mounted on common third and fourth axes, parallel to the first and second axes, the roller couples being spaced along the third and fourth axes; spring means for applying spring pressure to each of the roller couples which provides the compressive pressure to business forms; and means for mounting the couples so that a roller from each of the plurality of couples cooperates with each of the first and second rollers, and so that business forms with inserts, labels, windows, or other surface interruptions without damage to the business forms. And, means for mounting the idler roller assembly to the main frame means so that the positions of at least two of the narrow width roller couples are adjustable along the third and fourth axes so as to allow proper positioning of the at least two couples along the edges of business forms in the direction of travel through the apparatus.
The narrow width rollers typically have an axial extent of between about 0.1 and one inch. Each couple comprises a center body defining a of ball bearing races, a pair of side plates, and a pair of narrow width ball bearing rollers mounted within the races and mounted for rotation about third and fourth axes by arbors mounted to the side plates. Each couple also further comprises means for defining a spring mount in the center body at a central portion thereof between the races, a bore extending into the center body at the spring mount in a direction perpendicular to the third and fourth axes for receipt of a screw, and a spring backer. A coil spring is mounted in the spring mount with a first end thereof abutting the center body, while the spring backer engages the coil spring on a second end thereof opposite the first end. The screw passes through the spring backer. The frame means engages the spring backer.
The couples are mounted by, for each couple, first and second positioning bars engaging opposite ends of the center body to prevent substantial movement in a first direction perpendicular to the third and fourth axes, but to allow movement in the second direction perpendicular to the third and fourth axes. A pair of cross bars engage the spring back plate so that movement in the second direction will be against the bias of the coil spring, and the positioning bars and cross bars are connected to the main frame means, the positioning bars being connected via a locator plate with numerous holes therein to allow adjustment of the position of the couples with respect to each other and the forms to be handled.
The invention also relates to individual cassettes for the pressure sealer described immediately above. The cassettes per se, which comprise the roller couples, include the center body, side plates, narrow width ball bearing rollers, and arbors, as well as a coil spring, screw, and spring backer.
The invention also comprises the particular unit for, in a low cost manner, effecting "steam roll" sealing of two part forms with pressure sensitive adhesive. The apparatus according to this aspect of the present invention comprises: First and second stationary axis rollers mounted for rotation about substantially parallel first and second stationary axes, respectively. Main frame means for mounting a plurality of idler rollers in association with the first and second rollers so that the idler rollers cooperate with the first and second rollers to apply a compressive pressure to business forms passing between them of at least about 100 pound per lineal inch. And, a first idler roller assembly for cooperation with the main frame means, comprising: third and fourth hollow rollers mounted for rotation about substantially parallel third and fourth axes, which are parallel to the first and second axes, each of the third and fourth rollers having an axial length of at least about five inches; spring means for applying spring pressure to the third and fourth rollers which provides the compressive pressure to business forms; a frame module comprising a pair of side supports; and means for mounting the third and fourth rollers for rotation about the third and fourth axes, comprising a pair of stationary shafts mounted to the side supports and one disposed within each of the hollow third and fourth rollers, and bearing means disposed within the hollow third and fourth rollers between the stationary shafts and the third and fourth rollers.
The main frame comprises first and second side plates, and the idler roller assembly further comprises a generally T-shaped bar associated with each of the third and fourth rollers, and extending between the first and second side plates. A cross support of the frame module; and locating means formed in the T-shaped bars and the frame module cross support for receiving the spring means (typically at least four, and normally six, symmetrically spaced coil springs) therein. A plurality of leaf springs suspend the stationary shafts in X, Y and Z axes, which allow adjustment or movement in the X and Y planes with no frictional restraint.
The invention also contemplates a method of sealing perpendicular first and second edges of a business form having top and bottom sheets and an insert between them with pressure sensitive adhesive strips disposed along the face and second perpendicular edges of the top and bottom sheets, and along the third edge parallel to the second edge, in a single pass through a machine having at least three narrow width rollers mounted for rotation about an axis parallel to the first edge of the business form, the rollers spaced from each other along the axis of rotation, and two of the rollers comprising end rollers spaced apart from each other along the axis a distance substantially equal to the length of the first edge between the second and and third edges. The method comprises the following steps: (a) Feeding the business form in a first direction, parallel to the second and third edges, so that the first edge of the business form is engaged by the at least three rollers. (b) Applying pressure to the rollers so that they effect sealing of the pressure sensitive adhesive of the business form wherever the rollers engage the business form. (c) Aligning the business form with respect to the rollers so that the end rollers engage the second and third edges of the form and effect pressure sealing along the entire length thereof as the form passes in the first direction. And, (d) causing the rollers, after engaging the first edge of the form and effecting sealing thereof where engaged by a roller, to rock out of the way of the form insert if a portion of the form containing the insert engages the roller, so that the insert and the form at the insert will not be crushed.
Step (b) is typically practiced by applying a pressure of at least 100 pounds per lineal inch, and more typically between 150 and 250 pounds per lineal inch (e.g. about 200 lbs. per linear inch). Also there typically are a plurality of rollers between the end rollers. Also, the business form typically has a fourth edge, parallel to the first edge, and pressure sensitive adhesive is disposed along the first and second sheets at the fourth edge. There is also the further step (e) of causing the rollers, after being rocked out of the way by the form insert, to engage the fourth edge of the business form and effect sealing thereof where engaged by a roller.
The business form produced by the method described above is also unique. While the normal business forms produced utilizing the Moore 4800 and the Moore-Toppan 870 have the pressure sensitive adhesive sealed along the entire length of all four edges thereof, or in some circumstances have only interrupted strips of adhesive along one or more of the edges which are then sealed only at those interrupted strips, the business form according to the invention has pressure sensitive adhesive disposed along the entire length of all of the edges, but on the two edges that are transverse to the direction of movement of the insert-containing business form through the machine (as described in the above method), those edges will be sealed only at regularly spaced discrete portions along the length thereof, despite the existence of the pressure sensitive adhesive along the entire length. It has been found that this construction is totally acceptable for all normal purposes, as long as the longitudinal edges of the form (those edges in the direction of movement of the form through the machine) are sealed along the entire length, the regularly spaced discrete portions sealed along the transverse edge do not in any way adversely affect the integrity of the form. The discrete portions are typically each less than one inch long and greater than 0.1 inches long (i.e. have a length corresponding to the axial extent of the narrow width rollers of the cassettes).
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a highly versatile, low cost, alternative to conventional steam roller or two-pass pressure sealing machines, as well as a simple but unique method, for producing pressure sealed business forms with inserts, and the forms so produced. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.